


Sweeter than Wine

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from Tumblr, with gunfire and explosions around them, others find out what a bottle of wine means to Garrus Vakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sweeter than Wine

Crack, quickly followed by a thunderous boom caught the attention of the former vigilante of Omega, Archangel. Artillery had intensified since his arrival on Menae and Garrus only imagined it would intensify even more as their enemy advanced. The Turians really could have used some back up, but he doubted it would come. Reports coming in from off planet and across the galaxy mentioned everyone was dealing with them. Earth especially. 

His thoughts turned toward Jane. Was she safe?

He scoffed. Of course she would. Why was he doubting that? She was Commander Fucking Shepard. 

She'd been under house arrest on Earth for the last six months, half of one of their years. Six months was a long time. Did she even feel the same? Were their moments together before she let just blowing off steam? The com silence from her was deafening. She was sure her communications were being monitored. None of it was allowed off planet from what he was told by Joker and even her on planet communication was restricted.

From the other side of his private bunk, which he felt truly awkward about, his eyes drew to his kit. The trunk he was given was all he had at the moment. Everything on his homeworld was depleted. His home colony glowed in the darkness in space like a inferno. In his heart, he knew his home was no longer there. It literally burned. It wasn't home really anymore anyway. Mostly because his home was now with Jane Shepard and only the spirits knew how determined he was to get back there.

With his handful of peers busy with their poker game, he went over to his kit and opened the trunk. He didn't have too many things in the way of personal affects; however, his face lit up once he rummaged and found what he was looking for. The bottle of wine which he had purchased before coming over to Palaven's moon. The best bottle of wine he could find. All for the moment Jane would be back at his six. While the probability was low she'd just randomly showed up out of the blue, he wanted to be prepared for the moment where she would be where she belonged once more. In his arms. 

"Are you going to actually drink that wine, Vakarian or are you just going to look at it?" Adrien Victus called from across the room where he had been seated at the table. "Considering the brand and the vintage, you probably get quite the sum for it here on the front."

"It's not just for me." Garrus privately smiled with his back turned to them. "I owe someone something better than what she got."

"A girl, huh?" General Corinthus questioned. 

"Yes."

"You know, I was beginning to wonder about you." Victus heartfully chuckled, then grew serious. "Someone you're considering for a bondmate?"

"Spirits, Victus. You sound like my mother." Corinthus placed his bet on the table.

"If she'll have me," Garrus turned the bottle in his talons. "I'd ask her in a heartbeat."

"Unrequited?"

"Not sure." Garrus admitted as he set the bottle down and wrapped it. He gently placed it back into his kit. "We spent a night together before she had to leave. We really haven't had conversation about furthering our relationship. I haven't talked to her since leaving to come back to Palaven."

"Well, I hope it works out for you." Victus put down his hand and the group at the table groaned. He slid the game chips towards him with a large grin; declaring his victory.

Hours later, there she was. Appearing out of nowhere like some sort of spirit. Her helmet removal revealed her significant hair growth over the last six months of captivity. He wondered briefly if her skin was as soft as he remembered. 

As she explained the reason she was there, to find the Primarch, her voice became a song which he longed to hear in her absence. He quickly approached them, but he tried to not look too eager. "Don't worry, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch."

She quickly swerved to face him and the light she normally had in her eye, returned at the sight of him. "Garrus?"

There was a silent conversation which didn't go unnoticed by the General. He realized she was the one he was talking about with the wine bottle. Who else would it have been?

Despite restraining themselves he could tell they wanted to do more than just shake hands. He admired their restraint. If he hadn't seen his mate in 6 months, he'd be running over to nuzzle her face. 

"You're here." Garrus' face silently declared.

"I am." Her face responded in kind. "I missed you."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From tumblr.
> 
> Mrs-rlriley:  
"Can we talk about Garrus Vakarian for a sec. This guy had wine ready at the relationship reunion with Shepard. Which means that he had to have had it on him since he says he bought it with his new pay, right? 
> 
> Which means, he most likely bought it with his first big paycheck and carried it around the whole time Shepard was under house arrest and through the entire reaper invasion. Because, he was fighting on the front line and I didn't see any open shops on that moon. On the chance that not only would come and get him, but also that she would want to get back with him.
> 
> I just love the idea that his task force gave him hell all the time about it. Like bugging him and prodding him, "who's the lucky lady?" etc. etc. And their horror when they find out it's Commander Fucking Shepard."
> 
> I may come back to this idea at some point. :D Fair warning.


End file.
